Why am I so Lonely?
by Valier
Summary: It is Christmas Eve. Four Mew Mews are happy. One is not. Why is she not happy? What happens when her boss decides to comfort her?


**Heya People! Radish here with another awesome story :)! I've already done a Harry Potter Christmas fic, so I wanted to try my hand at a Tokyo Mew Mew one. This is a one-shot, but if you review nicely, I'll do another one, not necessarily the same couple, but another one nevertheless. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW! (Oh, you know what I mean XD)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Sad. I never own anything I write about :(  
**

* * *

Minto sighed as she took another sip of tea. That was her 32nd sigh today. And today was Christmas Eve. Mint knew that Christmas Eve was a time when everyone was happy and when families came together, but she _wasn't_ happy and her family _wasn't_ coming together. She looked up at her colleagues, all of them happy and buzzing with excitement about tomorrow. Even Zakuro onee-sama was smiling and laughing with the rest of the Mews, since she got a day without her agent or obsessive fans bugging her. But not Minto. Her parents were busy with a business deal in Paris, and her brother was on a Christmas trip with his school. And surprise, surprise, that trip was to _Paris_. All three of them had apologised and wished her a happy Christmas, but she lied and said she would be fine. Hell, would she not.

"Aoyama-kun promised he would come by tomorrow to wish me a Happy Christmas!"Ichigo squealed in delight, her cat ears and tail popping out as the words left her lips.

"You'd better make sure that doesn't happen tomorrow Ichigo-san."Keiichiro joked. Mint tried to smile along with the girls, but only managed a weak one. _Everyone_ would have their family and friends around them tomorrow. All she would have is Miki...

"Minto-chan! Have you finished your tea yet? Come and watch Shirogane-san turn the Café lights on!"Lettuce snapped Minto from her thoughts. She smiled and shook her head.

"No thank you Lettuce-chan. I think I'll stay here."she replied. Lettuce gave an understanding nod and smile before donning her jacket to go outside. Mint returned to her mind and planned out how she would spend tomorrow. She got used to being alone most of the year, but this was the first time she would be alone for Christmas. Every time she came close to finding the perfect way to make it through Christmas, something struck her, making her scrap the idea. Maybe she should just spend the day in bed, only bothering to get up to open her presents or eat. Or maybe she should just get up to eat. Mint got everything she asked for so often, that the only reason she really liked Christmas was because she got to spend time with her whole family. _And_ the Christmas films they put on TV. She solemnly placed her teacup down and walked over to the back door. She peered out and saw everyone standing next to Ryo, who had a button in his hand. He was fixing up the electrics with the unfortunate help of Pudding, who was little over enthusiastic and almost ripping the cables from their sockets. Mint smiled as Ichigo, Zakuro and Lettuce tried to pry her away, and Ryo threatened to rip _her_ if she didn't let go.

"Minto-chan, are you okay?"

Mint almost jumped out of her uniform at the sound of Keiichiro's smooth voice.

"Yes, Keiichiro-san, I'm quite alright."she replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. She could see he wasn't quite convinced.

"Minto-san, can I talk to you for a minute please?"he asked. Mint nodded and followed him back into the Café, sitting opposite him on one of the tables.

"Minto, are you feeling okay? You've been even quieter than usual today, and you look upset at something. Are there problems at home?"

Mint felt tears sting her eyes at the mention of home, but sniffed instead and shook her head.

"No, it's just... well you see..."she couldn't quite find a suitable explanation for her actions.

"Is it something to do with your family? Are Seiji and your parents fine?"

That did it. She couldn't help it, she cried. She _never_ cried in public, so Keiichiro knew something was wrong. He knelt next to her and let her cry into his shoulder, rubbing her back as she did so.

"Minto, what's wrong? What's happened to your family?"he asked, his voice serious. She kept sobbing, but managed to struggle out,

"N-n-nothing, but I-I'm going to be a-a-alone tomorrow... T-They're in P-P-Paris together, and I've o-only got M-Miki..."

Keiichiro felt nothing but pity for the girl. She always had a Better-Than-Thou attitude about her, and being from such a rich family, always made everyone believe she had everything she could ever want. But seeing her now, reduced to tears and acting nowhere near as refined as she always did, he saw that all she wanted was company.

"Minto-san, why didn't you say so? Come here tomorrow, spend the day with me and Ryo. It would be nice to have a Christmas where it's not just me and him. Even on Christmas Day, he _always_ finds _something _to whine about, so maybe he'd try to cheer up a bit."Keiichiro said happily, looking into her eyes. Mint smiled and looked a bit shocked.

"You would let me do that? I always thought that... I was just a nuisance... Who sat drinking tea all day and doing nothing..."she replied, stumbling a bit on her words. Keiichiro shook his head and mumbled,

"Never in _my_ eyes.", before pressing his lips to hers. Minto almost passed out at the thought of her boss kissing her, but pressed her lips back into his and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss for them. Keiichiro smiled in his head and stroked the tears from her delicate face.

"AHHH! Minto onee-sama and Keiichiro-san are kissing Na No Da! It's so cute!"

Mint and Keiichiro broke their kiss to Pudding screaming from the door. She was holding the buttons Ryo _had_ been holding, but obviously wasn't any-more.

"Pudding-chan, what are you screaming about?"called Lettuce. Poor thing, she was clutching her sides and breathing heavily, probably through chasing Pudding.

"Minto-chan and Keiichiro-san were kissing Na No Da! They love each other!"Pudding said proudly. Mint blinked. It was like Pudding had found a cure for world hunger, not like her boss and friend had kissed... well, it was still pretty major...

"You're really in love? That's so nice!"Lettuce congratulated.

"Lettuce-chan, what is going on here?"Ichigo asked. Her, Ryo and Zakuro walked to the door frame and saw Keiichiro kneeling with his arms around Mint. They sweatdropped.

"Sorry! Are we interrupting something?"Ichigo apologised awkwardly, making both blush furiously.

"N-no!"Keiichiro insisted, turning an even darker colour "So, Minto, a-are you coming around t-tomorrow?"

Mint kept her mouth shut and nodded. Everyone felt more than a bit awkward.

"Shirogane-san."Pudding whispered, handing him the switch for the lights. He took it without saying a word, and reluctantly broke the silence,

"Erm... A-are you coming outside to see the lights?..."

Everyone quickly moved from the Café to outside, happy to have changed the subject. Keiichiro silently ushered Mint outside, handing her navy military jacket to her and standing in front of the Café. They held hands as Pudding began the countdown,

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...!"

Ryo pressed the button and the Café was lit up with the Mew Mews signature colours. Pink made it look, well... more pink, and the blue, green, yellow and purple clashed nicely to brighten it up.

"It's beautiful...I bet you can see it from all over Tokyo..."Mint sighed. Keiichiro squeezed her hand and turned to her.

"So, like I asked before, _are_ you coming tomorrow?"

Mint stared at him like he was an idiot before smiling and replying,

"Like I said before, yes. For Christmases future, I will visit you ~Nya!"she said, doing here best Ichigo impression. Keiichiro chuckled and hugged her close. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and looked at the Café. The Café looked beautiful, and so did Minto. And so did the White Christmas that was ahead of them...

* * *

**M'kay, so how was that for ya? Sorry if the ending was rubbish, but I had _no idea_ how to end it, so yeah... Review and please be nice!**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=**


End file.
